


Muutoksista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [8]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Family Drama, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, kyllä ne osaa kun yrittää, niiden pitää ensin vaan yrittää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: kaikkien asianosaisten elämissä tapahtuu suuria muutoksia. kohtauksia puolen vuoden ajalla.





	Muutoksista

**Author's Note:**

> hahmot Linnan, en tee tällä minkään sortin voittoa.
> 
> tää varmaan kaikista tähänastisista kadettikouluficeistä toimii vähiten omillaan, mutta 1) tää oli pakko tehdä ja 2) voihan sitä aina koettaa. tämmöstä semi domestic draamaa josta jäi ylikin monta poistettua kohtausta ja joka on vähän leikelty ja liimailtu kokoon. melkein kuin meikän yliopistoesseet ja lapsuusmuistot.

Lehto hakee Rahikaisen asemalta, eikä Rahikainen enää edes osaa hämmentyä siitä että pelkääjänpaikka on varattu. Riitaoja on edelleen vähän arka, mutta hymyilee joulukuun lopun sohjossa lähestyvälle Rahikaiselle niin, ettei tämä voi olla hymyilemättä takaisin, vaikkei häntä oikeastaan hymyilytä ollenkaan. Lehto tyytyy nyökkäämään viileästi, koska hän on Lehto.

”Hei”, Riitaoja tervehtii Rahikaisen heittäessä reppunsa ja itsensä vanhan Volvon takapenkille.

”Terve. Mitäs Risto.”

”Ihan hyvää”, Riitaoja vastaa automaattisesti. Rahikainen näkee, miten hän vilkaisee Lehtoa, ja virnistää. Kun hän itse on ollut joulun kotopuolessa ja Määttä ainakin suunnitellut käyvänsä Lahtisen kanssa ensin Lahtisen äidin luona Tampereella ja sitten vielä omaakin perhettään katsomassa Kajaanin takana, on Lehdolla ja Riitaojalla ollut kerrankin mahdollista viettää pidempi pätkä yhteistä aikaa ihan kahdestaan, ilman että tarvitsee kestää Lehdon kämppäkavereita ennakoimattomine aikatauluineen, ja toisaalta Riitaojankaan perhettä.

”No sen mie uskon”, Rahikainen tuumaa sellaiseen sävyyn, että Riitaoja lehahtaa tummanpunaiseksi, vaikka näyttää edelleen melko tyytyväiseltä. Lehto puristaa rattia tarpeettoman tiukasti peruuttaessaan parkkipaikalta.

”Missä sinä olit? Toi Lehto ei tienny sanoa kun että kotonas.”

”Kontiolahella. Siinä Joensuun vieressä susrajalla, sinne sieltä yöelämään lähtään.”

”Minä tiiän mihin se tulee, minun sisko muutti Joensuuhun syksyl”, Riitaoja nyökkää.

”Otan ossaa.”

”Ei ei, se halus ihan sinne”, Riitaoja höpöttelee hyväntuulisesti. ”Aatteli että sinne ol helpompi päästä, ja olihan se. Luokanopettaja siitä tulee.”

”Niinniin.”

”Mut miten sinul meni siellä kotona?”

”No miun porukat erroo.”

Suoraan kysymykseen suora vastaus. Hetken kerrostalot lipuvat ohi hiljaisuudessa.

”Anteeks, en minä tarkottanu – ”

”Elä suotta, hyvä vaan että ne viimeinkin, mutta kunnei ossaa olla niiko ihmiset. Tai valita jottain muuta paikkaa kertoo ko jouluaatonaatto. Siinä sitte juhlitaan ko issellä on jo kuulema joku sitä puolet nuorempi akka ja lapski tulolla sen kanssa, mutta hei, ainaki oltiin kerranki koko perreellä. Mieki ko käyn nii harvoin. Mistähä vittu johtuu.”

Katuvalot vilahtelevat tasaisesti ohi, vilkku nakuttaa. Rahikainen ei edes ole kovin ahdistunut, hän ei vain ole päässyt purkamaan vitutustaan. Lammio on viettänyt pyhänsä tavalliseen tapaan perheensä kanssa, eikä hän ole sieltä pystynyt – varmaan halunnutkaan – soittamaan tai juuri viestittämäänkään. Olisihan hänellä idässäkin ollut pari lapsuudenkaveria jäljellä, Sihvosen Juhani nyt ainakin – hitto, hänkin on sitten ilmeisesti samassa koulussa kuin Riitaojan sisko, miten maailmasta on näin pieni tullut – mutta ei hänelle voi tästä draamasta mennä avautumaan, hän hössöttää niin, ahdistuu vähemmästäkin.

”No on täs sentään se että jos mie nytten niile kertosin että miullon poikaystävä niinnei voi oikeen sannoo siihen mittään.”

Kuluu muutama sekunti, ennen kuin Rahikainen tajuaa mitä on sanonut.

”Voi vittu.”

”Ei huolta, oisin Määtälle kakskymppiä auki jos rekisteröisin tuon”, Lehto avaa suunsa ensi kertaa matkan aikana, kääntämättä välinpitämätöntä katsettaan tiestä.

”Kiitos”, Rahikainen mutisee ja nojaa ohimonsa kylmään ikkunaan. Ei hän tässä voi edes tuohtua siitä, että Lehdolla ja Määtällä on jokin vedonlyönti hänen henkilökohtaisesta elämästään. Ei hän voi väittää, ettei hänellä ja Määtällä olisi ollut Lehdon ja Riitaojan jutusta samanlaista kisaa.

 

*

 

_ootsie kotona_

_mie tulin just_

_oon kämpillä_

Vastaukseen menee hetki, mutta Rahikainen tuijottaa näyttöä kärsivällisesti. Kohta Lammio näkyykin olevan paikalla. Kirjoittaa.

_Vanhemmillani._

_saako tulla_

_siun luo siis_

_oottelemaan_

_Tule huomenna illalla._

_ok_

Huokaisten Rahikainen sammuttaa puhelimen näytön ja venyttelee sohvalla. Illasta on tulossa hiljainen. Lehto on lähtenyt ajamaan Riitaojaa kotiin, ja pian hänen lähdettyään Määttä on saapunut kämpille.

”Otakko pizzaa jos mie tillaan”, Rahikainen kysyy.                                                  

”Vaan onhan tuolla pakkasessa ihan ruokaakin.”

”Pizza on ruokaa”, Rahikainen mutisee, mutta antaa olla. Mitä ylimääräisiä heidän pakastelokerossaan sitten onkaan, ne ovat joko Lahtisen tai Lahtisen ja Määtän yhdessä kokkaamia sapuskoita, ja Lahtinen on hemmetin hyvä laittamaan ruokaa. ”Tuosta elä luovu”, Rahikainen oli vitsillä sanonut Määtälle, kun he olivat alun perin ruvenneet tekemään heille muillekin riittävästi syötävää.

”No lämmitäkkö miullekki sitten.”

”Et oo kadettilinnaan menosa tännään?”

Rahikainen hymyilee pisteliäästi ja näyttää keskisormea. Määttä hymähtää huvittuneesti.

”Mites Yrjölinnassa.”

”Vaan mepä menimme tuosa viikko takaperin kihloihin.” Määttä sanoo sen yhtä samantekevään sävyyn kuin kaiken muunkin, niin että Rahikaisella kestää hetki prosessoida uutinen. Kuiva hymy nykii Määtän suupieltä, kun Rahikaisen silmät laajenevat koomisesti hänen tajutessaan.

”No helevetti.”

Ei hän ihan tätä ole osannut odottaa, vaikka Määttä ja Lahtinen ovat olleet yhdessä jo melkein kolme vuotta. Lahtisestakin on tullut sen verran kiinteä osa asunnon elämää, että hänet jopa otetaan heidän kolmen suunnitelmissa varauksetta huomioon, mitä ei kukaan muu toistaiseksi ole saanut osakseen. Ehkä Riitaoja, pikkuhiljaa.

”Vau. Juhlitaanko myö tätä jotenki?”

”Vaan sitä minun pittää Yrjöltä kysyä. Se halluu pittää tän meleko pienenä, ja sehän minulle soppii. Ei meilä oo sormuksiikaan. Vielä ainakkaan. Ja mitäpä me semmosilla tehhään. Hukkaan menevät.”

”Uuttavuotta mie vaa mietin.”

”Minäpä kyselen. Vaan riittäähän ne tavallisetkin uuenvuojenriennot.”

”Niihän ne.” Rahikainen kallistaa päätään, katsoo Määttää. Hän on seesteinen niin kuin aina, melko tutkimaton, mutta kyllä hänestä jokin lämpö hehkuu. Onni. Hyvä sitä on katsella. Kai hän on ihan korviaan myöten lirissä, kun se kerran noin selvästi erottuu. ”Se pukkee Määttä sinnuu tuo rakastuminen.”

Määttä ei tällaisista hetkahda, hän on siinä mielessä tylsä härnättävä. ”Vaan mitäs sinun poikaystävälles kuuluu.”

”Mie meen huomenna sinne, jottain perhedraamaa se leikkii vielä”, Rahikainen sanoo. Tajuaa Määtän katseen välkähdyksestä taas liian myöhään, mitä sanoi. ”Vittu – ”

”Ei hättää, minä oon hilijaa.”

”Ime munnaa, Lehto kuuli jo”, Rahikainen sähähtää. ”Mie vaan. Kun.”

”Kun te ette vieläkään ossaa puhua.”

”No et osannu siekää ennen ja se oli hemmetin mukavaa ja rauhallista aikaa se. Ikävä tullee niitä aikoja. Saatana.”

Määttä vain kohauttaa olkiaan ja menee keittiöön sulattamaan pakkasesta ruokaa.

 

*

 

Lammiolla ei koskaan ole ollut joulua vastaan mitään, eikä perheen kanssa välipäivien viettämistä vastaan myöskään. Vanhempien luona on enemmän tilaa kuin hänen asunnollaan, Reko hurmaa äidin ja on aina hyvä ottaa kävelylenkeille mukaan, tunnelmassa on jotakin perinteisen arvokasta kun pöydällä on pari hyvällä maulla aseteltua kynttilää ja ilmassa tuoksuu jouluruoka.

Hän itse vain on nykyään aikuinen. Ja ilmeisesti se tarkoittaa sitä, että hänellä pitäisi olla elämässään vähitellen muutakin kuin hurmaava irlanninsetteri. Ja siitäkin syystä tässä on tapahtumassa monta asiaa kerralla.

Isä on tehnyt selväksi sen, että hänen mielestään Lammion päätös asua viimeinen kadettivuotensa Helsingissä on naurettava, ja että se tekee Lammiosta itsestään typerän, vaikka vuodesta on kestetty jo puolet ja kaikki voivat hyvin. Luonnollisesti Riihimäen ja Helsingin välin ramppaaminen lähijunassa ja autolla vie rahaa, ja vaikka Lammio on mukavuudenhalustaan huolimatta tarkka taloudestaan ja tietää kestävänsä, saa hän säännöllisesti kuulla joko suoraan tai epäsuorasti tekevänsä väärin. Minkä takia vanhempien neuvot eivät kelpaa hänelle nyt, kun hän selvästi tarvitsisi niitä eniten? Hänhän on aina ollut niin järkevä ja tottelevainen.

Äiti sentään yrittää ymmärtää, vaikkei Lammio hänestäkään älykkäästi toimi. Mutta hän sanoo ymmärtävänsä ja uskovansa, kun Lammio vakuuttaa pärjäävänsä. Vähän hän livauttaa joskus poikansa käyttötilille ylimääräistä, eikä Lammio osaa kieltääkään. Ei erikoislääkärin finanssitasapaino siitä horjahda. Äiti rauhoittuu myös Lammion vakuuttaessa, että Reko pärjää, että hän on huolehtinut sen saavan tarpeeksi liikuntaa ja syötyä. Varmaan hän haluaisi koiran pidemmäksi aikaa hoitoon, mutta Lammio ei anna. Viime aikoina siitä on tullut hänelle niin iso kysymys, ettei hän itsekään oikein ymmärrä sitä, mutta hän ei halua vanhempiensa vievän Rekoa häneltä edes tilapäisesti. Pelkää sen tarkoittavan sitä, että koirasta sen myötä jotenkin tulisi heidän, ei hänen.

Ja sitten on vielä se, mikä saa paniikin nuolemaan Lammion niskaa ja pakotetun tyyneyden muuttumaan läpipääsemättömäksi maskiksi, vielä paksummaksi kuin Kirkkojärven marssilla kun tärähtänyt nilkka uhkasi pettää alla joka askeleella ja kasarmille päästyä paljasti kehittäneensä hiusmurtuman. Se on se, että äiti ajattelee, että jos hänellä on koiravahti, tarkoittaa se, että hänellä on naisystävä, koska kuka muukaan koiraa vahtisi. Ja jos hänellä on naisystävä, tarkoittaa se, että hänen voi odottaa menevän kihloihin ja naimisiin. Ennen kaikkea hänen voi odottaa lisääntyvän pian.

Aikansa Lammio on kyennyt valuttamaan äidin hienovaraiset kyselyt ja vitsailun toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, mutta kun hän jouluna pakottautuu viettämään kotona pari viikkoa koska niin hän on tehnyt aina ennenkin, alkaa hänen pinnansa väkisin kiristyä.

Hän kaipaa Rahikaista, muttei uskalla vastata viesteihin. Ei uskalla katsoakaan niitä kuin harvoin, etenkin kun aattoiltana hän on tukehtua viiniinsä, kun Rahikainen on lähettänyt juuri sellaisen selfien, joita hän on pelännytkin tämän lähettävän.

Jotenkin, naurettavasti, hän pelkää kaiken näkyvän kasvoiltaan. Niinpä hän peittää itsensä ainoalla osaamallaan tavalla. Isä ei huomaa, vaan, ironista kyllä, puhuu heti hänen kanssaan suoremmin. Kuin mies miehelle ikään. Kuin hänessä olisi heti uutta logiikkaa. Lammio on kiitollinen siitä, että viskiä on eikä isä valvo sen juomista. Hänhän on mies ja sotilaskin vielä, kyllä hän itsensä hallitsee. Kenraalimajuri Lammion poika. Vaikka typeryyksiä tekeekin eikä osaa elää niin kuin häntä on neuvottu.

”Tiedäthän sinä, että sinun parastasi hän vain ajattelee”, äiti muistuttaa jokin myötätunnon kaiku äänessään yhtenä iltana päivällisen jälkeen, kun isä on poistunut käsiään pesemään. Maria Lammio on joskus ollut lämmin ihminen, mutta ainoalle pojalleen hän ei sitä koskaan ole kunnolla ehtinyt näyttää.

”Tiedän.”

”Minusta on mukavaa, että asut kuitenkin näin lähellä meitä.”

Lammio vain nyökkää, puhaltaa kynttilän sammuksiin.

”Kävisit vain useammin. Emme me koskaan ehdi oikein jutella.”

”Se on sellaista. Koulu, teidän työnne.”

Äiti huokaa.

Joskus Lammio miettii, voisiko jotenkin kertoa hänelle. Mutta se ei ole mahdollisuus, koska äiti ja isä kertovat toisilleen kaiken. He ovat jähmeitä ihmisiä, luonnostaan etäisiä ja valtavan kunnianhimoisia, mutta toisiaan he tukevat ja rakastavat, pitävät tiukasti yhtä.

Unelmavanhemmat. Unelmaperhe.

Jos Lammio menee kertomaan, hän hajottaa kaiken.

Ehkä, jos hän olisi valinnut valtiotieteet Maanpuolustuskorkeakoulun sijaan. _Ehkä_ silloin. Mutta silloinkin hän olisi hyvin heikolla jäällä. Isä on virallisesti, omien sanojensa mukaan, hyvin suvaitsevainen ihminen, niin kauan, kun kukaan ei hiero seksuaalista suuntautumistaan hänen kasvoilleen. Siihen puolestaan riittää yksittäinen sateenkaarilippu tai ihminen televisiossa, jonka mainitaan olevan homo. Hänellä ei ole ketään vastaan mitään, mutta homon vastakohta on hänelle silti ”normaali”. Eikä hän niitä mielellään päästäisi armeijaankaan, mutta niin ei sovi sanoa. Tulee huono maine firmalle, kun nykyään täytyy olla aina niin korrekti. Unohtaa periaatteet, realiteetit.

Lammio ei nyökkää, ei kohota kulmiaan, tyhjentää vain lasinsa ja täyttää sen.

Äiti saattaisi sentään hyväksyä. Hän saattaisi ymmärtää myös biseksuaalisuuden, vaikka Lammio on jo kauan sitten lakannut toivomasta, että se termi kuvaisi häntä paremmin. Äiti saattaisi toivoa sen sopivan paremmin, mutta ei välttämättä niinkään siksi, että se tekisi hänestä edes osittain ”normaalin”, että hänen olisi vielä mahdollista päästä ”normaaliin” suhteeseen, ”normaaleihin” naimisiin. Ei, äidin motivaatio on lapsenlapset. Lammion lapset. Joita hän ei koskaan ole halunnut hankkia, missä asiassa isä on tähän asti ollut hänen puolellaan; antaa pojan valmistua, antaa hänen olla nuori. Mutta Lammio alkaa uhkaavasti olla sen ikäinen kuin äiti hänen syntyessään, ja isäkin, lasia kohottaen, huomauttaa kerran sen olevan vähän niin kuin ainoan lapsen velvollisuus. Pitää suku elossa.

Vitut.

Lammio kaipaa Rahikaista. Kaipaa hänen typerää virnettään ja hiljaista hyräilyään, sitä miltä hänen käsivartensa tuntuu Lammion ympärillä ja sitä, miten hänen hiuksensa kutittavat kasvoja.

Hän on tänään palannut Helsinkiin, ja Lammio tuntee pakahtuvansa sohvalla istuessaan. Hän on juonut liikaa, jotta voisi ajaa kotiin, ei voi pyytää äitiä ajamaan. Ei ole syytä, eikä hän voi kertoa. Reko tulee hänen eteensä silityksiä kerjäämään, laskee leukansa hänen polvelleen, ja katsoo häntä jotenkin myötätuntoisesti, mutta sen nyt on pakko olla vain Lammion humalainen mieli.

Hän poistuu pahoitellen olohuoneen kuumuudesta parvekkeelle tupakalle ja harkitsee vain ne sekunnit, kun kaivaa askista savukkeen ja sytyttää sen. Hän istahtaa jääkylmälle keinonahkanojatuolille ja avaa puhelimensa.

_Voitko hakea minut täältä? En pysty ajamaan._

Se ”en pysty” tökkii inhottavasti, Lammion on oltava vielä pahemmassa humalassa kuin luuleekaan. Helvetti, hänellä nousee pala kurkkuun ja kädet käyvät heikoiksi. Vihaisesti hän puree hammasta ja pudistaa päätään, vetää uudet henkoset. Ärsyttää, että hänestä tulee päihtyneenä näin naurettava. Sitten puhelin välkähtää.

_mikä osote?_

Lammio melkein nyyhkäisee helpotuksesta, mutta korjaa sen nopeasti hymyksi ja hengittää taas savua. Naputtelee Rahikaiselle osoitteen, ja nopeasti tämä vastaa ilmoittamalla arvion siitä, kauanko hänellä kestää. Sanoo kertovansa, kun on lähellä. Lammio hengittää syvään, sammuttaa tupakan tuhkakuppiin ja palaa vanhempiensa luo. Tällaiseen lähtöön hänellä on aina varalla jokin tekosyy.

 

*

 

”Sillä on auto siellä”, Rahikainen sanoo iskiessään pelkääjänpaikan turvavyön kiinni. ”Että mie ajan sitten sieltä.”

Lehto murahtaa epämääräisesti ja käynnistää moottorin. Arvioi karkeasti, kauanko ajaa Lammion vanhemmille, ja Rahikainen päivittää Lammiolle tilanteen. Matka kuluu hiljaisuudessa. Kello on jo melko paljon, eikä liikennettä ole kovin runsaasti. Lehto näyttää tapansa mukaan huonotuuliselta, vaikka lähtikin Rahikaisen kuskiksi taas mukisematta, eikä Rahikaistakaan huvita puhua. Hän seurailee Google Mapsista heidän reittiään, ja avaa WhatsAppin parin korttelin matkan päässä kohteesta.

_tuu ulos_

Lammio lukee viestin heti, muttei vastaa. Kohta he kaartavat oikean talon pihaan, jonka parkkipaikalla hän seisookin jo autonsa vieressä villakangastakki päällään ja Reko hihnassa vieressään.

”No terve”, Rahikainen vastaa jännittyneeseen katseeseen rempseästi. ”Lammio, Lehto, Lehto, Lammio. Mie otin kans kammaa mukkaan, jos viihtit takaovvee avata.”

Lehto ja Lammio nyökkäävät toisilleen jäykästi, ja heti Rahikaisen saatua oven kiinni Lehto kiihdyttää pois, jättää heidät kahden.

”Lähtäänkö sitte.”

Lammio nyökkää ja avaa takaluukun, jonne Reko hyppää häntä heiluen. Menee itse etupenkille, vyöttää itsensä ja huokaa, nojaten ohimonsa ikkunaan. Rahikainen asettuu kuskin paikalle, naksauttaa hänkin vyönsä kiinni ja katsoo Lammiota.

”Pärjäätsie.”

Lammio nyökkää silmät kiinni.

”Voidaanko vain mennä”, hän mumisee. Vähän hänen äänensä horjuu, ja hän tietää että ässät sammaltaisivat. Ärsyttää.

”Voijaahan myö”, Rahikainen sanoo. Käynnistää auton ja peruuttaa sen parkkiruudusta. Lammio ohjaa harvasanaisesti muutaman ensi kilometrin, kunnes Rahikainenkin hahmottaa kunnolla, missä ollaan. Loppumatka on äänetön. Vasta Lammion talon parkkipaikalle pysäköityään Rahikainen kääntyy katsomaan Lammiota.

”Väsyttää”, Lammio mumisee nojaten yhä ikkunaan.

”No männään sitten sisälle”, Rahikainen vastaa kepeästi. Hän kantaa sekä omansa että Lammion tavarat, ja tämä huolehtii Rekon, yrittäen ripeillä ja korostetun määrätietoisilla liikkeillään peittää laskuhumalaansa. Lammio tyhjentää matkatavaransa pyykkikoriin ja täyttää Rekon vesikupin, ja painelee sitten suihkuun ärtyneenä siitä, että ramppaa sillä tavoin.

”Onks siul näläkä?” Rahikainen huikkaa kylpyhuoneen oven läpi.

”Ei”, kuuluu juoksevan veden vaimentama vastaus.

”Ei oo miulkaa. Mie mään sänkyyn.”

Lammio liittyy hänen seuraansa makuuhuoneeseen jonkin ajan kuluttua, katsoo jotenkin harhaillen ja surkeasti. Rahikainen lojuu bokserisillaan tyynyihin nojaten, näyttää niin lämpimältä ja helvetti kuinka ikävä Lammiolla on ollut tuota hymyä. Hän pudottaa kylpytakkinsa ja kömpii ensin Rahikaisen viereen ja sitten tämän syleilyyn, pitää tiukasti kiinni ja hautaa kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa. Rahikainen painaa suukon hänen päälaelleen, kiskoo peiton heidän ylleen ja vetää hänet paremmin lähelleen.

”Noh.”

”Anteeksi että minä tällä tavalla, tähän aikaan”, Lammio mutisee. Ääni tahtoo jäädä kurkkuun ja päässä pyörii, mutta ainakin Rahikainen on siinä. Rahikainen silittää hänen hartiaansa tasaisella liikkeellä, suutelee häntä otsalle, ja Lammio rakastaa häntä.

”Elä suotta. Miul oli ikävä sinnuu.”

Lammio päästää pienen äännähdyksen jostain naurun ja nyyhkäisyn välimaastosta. Rahikainen vetäytyy vähän voidakseen katsoa häntä kasvoihin. Ei päästä irti, ja katsoo sellaisella myötätunnolla että Lammiota huimaa ja sattuu vain enemmän.

”Janne minä rakastan sinua ihan helvetin paljon”, hän juuri ja juuri saa kuiskattua, vaikka hänestä tuntuu kuin hänen kurkkunsa olisi kuristumassa umpeen. Häntä hävettää kaikki, se miten hän ei pysty hallitsemaan itseään vaikkei edes ole kovin pahassa humalassa enää, se että lähti kotoa sillä tavalla, että joutui häiritsemään Rahikaista ja hänen kaveriaan sillä tavalla siihen aikaan. Rahikainen kuitenkin vain silittää hänen poskeaan ja on lämmin, on lähellä.

”Niihä mieki rakastan sinnuu”, hän vastaa niin pehmeästi, että Lammio rentoutuu vähän. ”Halluuksie kertoo?”

”Ei siinä oikein – se oli oikeastaan sitä samaa mitä selitin, mitä arvelinkin että se on”, Lammio puhuu nopeasti ohuella ja tärisevällä äänellä. Rahikainen nyökkää, hän muistaa kyllä. ”Siitä tuli vähän liikaa. Nopeammin kuin luulin.”

”Nii se joskus tekkee”, Rahikainen sanoo. ”Eihä miunkaa pitäny ennenko huomenna tulla mut tääl mieki ny oon. Ei siin oo mittään. Ainaki myö ollaan tässä nytten.”

”Minulla oli ihan hirveä ikävä”, Lammio huokaa. ”Enkä minä vastannut sinun viesteihisikään, helvetti, minä olen pahoillani, minä en vain siellä – ”

”Ei mittään. Elä huoli, kyl mie tiijän”, Rahikainen vastaa. Katsoo Lammiota silmiin, silittää häntä ja hymyilee. Varovasti, yhä vähän särkyneen näköisenä Lammio vastaa hymyyn, ja rentoutuu lopullisesti, kun Rahikainen suutelee häntä huulille. Hän laskee päänsä Rahikaisen rinnalle ja kietoo käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen.

”Väsyttää.”

”Se pittää siun nukkua sitten”, Rahikainen vastaa. Lammio rakastaa sitä, miltä hänen äänensä kuulostaa näin. Miten luontevasti tällaisesta läheisyydestä, ilman automaattista oletusta seksistä, on tullut osa heitä viimeisen vuoden aikana. Rahikainen alkaa hyräillä _Valoa ikkunassa_ , ja kohta Lammion hengitys syvenee hänen nukahtaessaan.

 

*

 

Lammio on lapsesta asti rakastanut armeijaympäristöä. Sääntöjä, kuria, estetiikkaa ja täsmällisyyttä. Leirejä ja harjoituksia. Ampujanakin hän on taitava; varusmiesaikanaan hän sai hyvistä suorituksistaan lomaakin. Hän arvostaa perinteitä, sotilasmusiikkia ja siistejä univormuja.

Palvelukseen ensi kertaa astuessaan se ei ollut hänen mielessään, mutta nykyään on yksi asia, jota hän tässä rakastamassaan maailmassa aktiivisesti vihaa. Ja se on se, että vielä 2010-luvulla tällä instituutiolla, jossa nykyään kuitenkin palvelee ihmisiä, jotka ovat kasvaneet suuremmassa maailmassa kuin edelliset sukupolvet ja joiden on pakko tietää enemmän, on helvetinmoinen ongelma seksuaalisuuden kanssa. Ei edes pelkästään homojen, ei Lammio sellaista rupea väittämään, häntä rasittaa myös suunnattomasti tapa, jolla jotkut sankarit yhä suhtautuvat naissotilaisiin. Miten he muka eivät pärjää tai tulevat munan perässä. Miten Lammion sanotaan pyrkivän itse naissotilaiden pöksyihin, kun ojentaa muita aiheesta. Mutta luonnollisesti se toinen puoli ahdistaa häntä henkilökohtaisella tasolla enemmän.

Ja hän pelkää. Koneisto on niin jähmeä, yleinen ilmapiiri niin kapea ja yksiselitteinen. Tämä on se ura jota hän haluaa, opiskelun ja työn puolesta hän ei epäröi lainkaan. Mutta sitten on tämä yksi yksinkertainen seikka hänen henkilökohtaisessa elämässään, jonka hän pelkää pilaavan koko urasuunnitelman. Hän ei koskaan ole ollut sen suhteen sinut itsensä kanssa, mutta on hän sitä nyt enemmän kuin koskaan tähän asti. Ja hän tietää rakastavansa Rahikaista, sikäli kun hän uskaltaa sanoa ymmärtävänsä sellaisesta mitään. Hän välittää Rahikaisesta niin paljon, ja toivoo voivansa viettää elämänsä hänen kanssaan niin pitkään kuin voi. Olisi niin paljon helpompaa, jos hän voisi vain _olla_ kaikkea mitä on, mutta nyt hän pelkää, että se hidastuttaisi etenemistä tai katkaisisi sen kokonaan.

Helvetti, hän pelkää että _isä_ katkaisisi sen kokonaan.

Siksi hänen ainoa varma taktiikkansa on olla kurssinsa kärkeä ja pitää se puoli itseään piilossa. Vaikka sitten kaikilta.

Ei Rahikaista haittaa olla olematta julkinen hänen kanssaan. Ei häntä toisaalta haittaisi olla julkinenkaan, mutta ihan mielellään hän pitää heidät vain heidän välisenään. Ja Rahikaisen ystävien välisenä, joista Lammio ei vieläkään ole tavannut kuin Lehdon, ja hänetkin vain lyhyesti. Mutta ehkä heihin uskaltaa luottaa, eivät he kuulemma juorua kuin toisilleen. Rahikainen ainakin vannoo luottavansa Määtän ja Lehdon käsiin vaikka oman henkensä, lisäten tosin heti ettei kehtaisi sitä heille ainakaan selvinpäin tunnustaa.

Kun koulu taas alkaa, Lammio yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla olematta sietämätön, missä auttaa valtavasti se, että Rahikainen osaa halutessaan luovia hänen ympärillään törmäämättä. Kysyy, lähteekö kotiin, jos Lammio näyttää hänen silmiinsä tavallista ärtyneemmältä. Jäkättää toisina iltoina hänelle itsepäisesti vastaan, kunnes hän ymmärtää itsekin mitä on selittämässä. Tuo joskus ruokaa, jonka hänen kaverinsa ovat tehneet, koska ”miun ommii yrityksii sie et syö kumminkaan”. Antaa Lammion purkaa paineitaan kelloa katsomatta, valittamatta mustelmista tai muista kärsimättömistä jäljistä.

”Minä en pysty keskittymään tähän yhtään”, Lammio puuskahtaa yhtenä torstai-iltana yritettyään työstää lopputyötään yli tunnin. Rahikainen tönäisee kuulokkeensa niin, että kuulee häntä, kun näkee hänen ilmeensä.

”Oot sie syöny?”

”Totta kai minä ole syönyt, minä en ole mikään – ”

”Nukkunu?”

Lammio nyökkää naputtaen backspace-näppäintä epätasaisessa rytmissä.

”No pitäskö siun laittaa tuo sit hetkeks pois. Käyt lenkillä, viet Rekon siinä. Selevität päätäs vähän.”

Lammio tuijottaa näyttöä vielä hetken, mutta painaa sen sitten alas ja nousee.

”Olet varmaan oikeassa. Ei siitä ainakaan haittaa ole.”

”Nii. Mie laitan jottain siks kun sie tuut.”

”Tee vaikka sitä omaa oppariasi.”

”Hyi vittu, jottain rajjaa sentään.”

Lammio ei voi olla tuhahtamatta naurusta kävellessään vaihtamaan parempiin lenkkivaatteisiin.

”Janne”, hän vielä huikkaa eteisestä, kun on saanut Rekonkin valmiiksi ja puhelimensa taskuun. Rahikainen äännähtää olohuoneesta sen merkiksi, että kuulee. Lammio kuitenkin haluaa nähdä hänet ja harppoo oviaukkoon.

”Janne”, hän toistaa pehmeämmin. Rahikainen kallistaa päätään kysyvästi.

”Kiitos”, Lammio sanoo, ja Rahikaisen kasvoille nousee lämmin hymy.

”Ei mittään. Määhhän vaan nii tuut takasinki.”

Edes kylmä tihkusade ei riistä Lammiolta Rahikaisen äänen tuomaa hyvää oloa.

 

*

 

Lenkki onnistuukin tuulettamaan Lammion päätä. Jännitys jää jonnekin matkan varrelle, ja uusi juonne tekstiin alkaa kehittyä hänen mielessään. Hän on kotitalolle päästessään jo oma itsensä.

Parkkipaikalla Reko haukahtaa terävästi.

”Reko”, Lammio tokaisee varoittavalla äänellä. Koira katsoo häneen ja hänestä muualle, tahtoisi kiskoa, mutta tietää olla temppuilematta niin. Lammio katsoo Rekon tuijottamaan suuntaan ja kiroaa mielessään. Hän olikin ollut tunnistavinaan vieraspaikalle parkkeeranneen Bemarin.

”Henrik”, isä tervehtii suu kapeassa hymyssä, joka ei edes koske silmiä, ja nousee autosta. Hän on tulossa töistä, pukeutunut vielä vormuun.

”Isä”, Lammio vastaa viileän kohteliaasti, sellaiseen sävyyn joka heidän perheessään lasketaan rennoksi. Helvetti. Mitä hän täällä tekee? Onko Lammiolta jäänyt puhelinsoitto huomaamatta? Ei kai hän ole käynyt sisällä? Helvetti, ei hän enää ehdi edes varoittaa Rahikaista.

”Oletko odottanut kauan?”

”En”, isä sanoo. ”Näin sinut ja koiran tuolla parin kilometrin päässä ja kiersin tänne. Ajattelin että menisimme samalla ovenavauksella. Johan se on iltakahvin aika.”

Perkele.

”Niinhän se on. Paljonko kello on, en katsonut matkalla.”

”Viittätoista vaille kahdeksan nyt. Eikö mennä.”

Lammiolla ei ole mitään pätevää syytä olla kieltäytymättä, vaikka keuhkot tuntuvatkin täyttyvän kylmästä vedestä ja sormet ovat kömpelöt muustakin syystä kuin siksi, että ne ovat ulkoilmasta kohmeessa. Talon isäntänä hän voi sentään harppoa asuntoon isän edellä, ja suunnata suoraan eteisestä olohuoneeseen. Rahikainen katsoo häntä hiljaa ja hämmentyneenä ja näkee kyllä hänen ilmeestään, että jokin on vialla, mutta vasta kuullessaan ulko-oven sulkeutuvan liian pitkän tauon jälkeen, ja sitten vielä isän puhuessa Lammiolle jotakin, hän tajuaa. Ääneti hän nyökkää Lammiolle. Lammiosta hän näyttää ärsyttävän tyyneltä, pitäisihän hänen tietää kuinka vaarallista tämä on, mutta nyt ei ole aikaa miettiä. Hän kääntyy kannoillaan ja palaa eteiseen, jättää Rahikaisen olohuoneeseen.

”Eivät kai nuo Converset sinun ole”, isä murahtaa ylenkatseisesti, kun Lammio riisuu Rekon pantaa. Puna lehahtaa hänen kasvoilleen.

”Eiv – ”

”Ei ne oo, ne on miun”, Rahikainen keskeyttää olohuoneen oviaukosta. Lammion sydän tuntuu pysähtyvän, kun hän vilkaisee äänen suuntaan. Rahikaisen on pakko olla jättänyt reppunsa olohuoneeseen, ei hän muuten olisi ehtinyt läppäriään sinne pakata näin nopeasti. Reppu on huolettomasti toisella olalla, mutta Rahikainen kohentaa sen kunnolla selkäänsä, kun Reko hölkkää vapautuneena hänen jalkoihinsa, ja hän rapsuttaa sitä korvan takaa. Katsoo sitten rauhallisesti hymyillen isää silmiin, kuin tässä ei olisi mitään epätavallista, ja ojentaa kätensä.

”Rahikaisen Janne”, hän esittäytyy. Isä tuijottaa häntä epäluuloisesti päästä varpaisiin, mutta peruskohteliaisuus velvoittaa vastaamaan kädenpuristukseen. Lammio tietää, että asemaansa oikein korostaakseen isä kättelee tarpeettoman voimakkaasti, mutta Rahikaisen ilme ei värähdäkään. Lammion mieleen palaa kaukainen ilta, kun Rahikainen kätteli häntä ensi kertaa, ja muistaa jämäkän otteen, joka oli yllättänyt hänet silloin. Jos se hämmentää isää, ei se upseeri-ilmeestä näy.

”Alexander Lammio. Mistä sinä Henrikin tunnet?”

”Herra kenraali”, Rahikainen kallistaa päätään ja virnistää säpsähtämättä. Lammio muistaa, kuinka häntä itseään raivostutti silloin tuo sama ilkikurisuus, avoimuus ja röyhkeys. Miten, vaikka puhuukin lipevän kohteliaasti eikä sinänsä ilkeile, hänessä ei ole minkäänasteista kunnioitusta tällaisia arvoja kohtaan. Rahikainen nojaa huolettomasti ovenkarmiin ja katsoo isää suoraan silmiin, ei pelkää eikä nöyristele. ”Meillon yhteisii tuttavii. Mie oon tuon Rekon perrään kahtonu tän vuojen. Kerran aikasemminki olin ennen.”

”Varmasti näin pitkäksi aikaa – ”

”Mie jäin tänne tekkeen miun opinnäytetyötä, täällon parempi keskittyy ko omassa kotona. Mut miehä olinki just lähössä kun työ tulitta.”

Niine hyvineen hän sujahtaa naulakolle heidän ohitseen, tunkee tennarit jalkoihinsa ja heittää nahkatakin ylleen. Katsoo vielä isää suoraan, kohottaa epäluuloiselle katseelle kulmiaan niin viattomasti, että ehkä, jos häntä ei tuntisi, ja jos lähtökohtaisesti luottaisi ihmisiin, hänen voisi luulla oikeasti ihmettelevän pistävää mulkoilua.

”Noh. Mie lähen. Jos myö soitellaan”, hän nyökkää Lammiolle, ”ja myö sanotaan hyvät illanjatkot ja toivottaan että mie valamistun joskus. Herra kenraali.”

”Soitellaan”, Lammio vastaa ilmeettömästi. Isä suo Rahikaiselle vain lyhyen nyökkäyksen. Ulko-ovi sulkeutuu siististi, mutta jättää inhottavan raikuvan hiljaisuuden.

”Keitän ne kahvit”, Lammio tokaisee ja menee takaisin olohuoneen läpi keittiöön.

”Mikä helvetin luuhake se oli”, isä kysyy istuutuessaan sohvan laidalle odottamaan.

”Rahikainen”, Lammio sanoo, jättää vastauksen hetkeksi kesken laskiessaan mittoja. ”Olen tuntenut nyt pari vuotta. Meillä on paljon yhteisiä tuttuja, oikeustieteellisessä ja muualla.” Hän naksauttaa Moccamasterin päälle ja huokaa. Vaihtaa Rekon veden, jottei tarvitse olla paikallaan ja katsoa olohuoneeseen. ”Vahti Rekoa vuosi sitten kun olin Vuosangassa. Niin. Nyt sitten, tänä vuonna kun… tarvitsin taas apua, hän oli vapaaehtoinen. Osaa olla koirien kanssa.”

”Maksatko sinä sille siitä.”

 _Että maksanko. Ja kuinka._ Lammio on selin isään ja ottaa kupit esille. Puree hammasta ja nielaisee tärinän äänestään, pyyhkäisee muka ohimennen poskeaan koettaakseen päätellä, onko se punehtunut vai ei.

”No minä annan sen joskus yöpyä täällä, syödä kaapeista mitä on. Tai opiskella. Niin kuin nyt. Sellaista. Ei mitään rahallista. Tämä on niin kuin palvelus.”

”Eli sinä jäät sille velkaakin vielä.”

Lammio pyöräyttää silmiään, huokaa äänettä, ja kääntyy katsomaan isää. ”En ajattele sitä sillä tavalla.”

”Sitten huijaat itseäsi.”

”Minä tiedän mitä teen.”

”Niinpä niin”, isä hymähtää viileästi. Nyökkää kiitokseksi, kun Lammio tuo hänen kahvinsa. ”Muistutapa minua vielä siitä, miksi tuon tarvitsee käydä täällä. Eikö tuon koiran voisi tuoda meidän luo.”

”Siksi että minä asun täällä ja haluan, että Reko on täällä myös”, Lammio sanoo niin tutkimattomalla äänellä kuin pystyy.

”Meillä sen olisi helpompi.”

”Rahikainen käyttää sitä lenkillä ja ruokkii. Se tuntee Rahikaisen.”

”Eikö se meitä muka tunne. Helpottaisit elämääsi.”

”Reko pysyy täällä”, Lammio suorastaan ärähtää. Katsoo isäänsä kurtistuneiden kulmien alta ja puristaa kahvikuppiaan rystyset valkoisina. Isän kulma kohoaa äänenvoimakkuudelle ja jäätävälle sävylle. Lammio kovettaa ilmeensä, ja hetken he mittailevat toisiaan katseella.

”No, et sitten tule meille valittamaan kun se alkaa periä saataviaan”, isä lopulta tokaisee kylmän huvittuneena.

”Minä tiedän mitä teen”, Lammio toistaa rauhallisella, tasaisella äänellä. Nousee ja vie kuppinsa tiskialtaaseen. Pahoittelee kohteliaasti ja poistuu kylpyhuoneeseen, jotta voi sulloa molemmat kylpytakit pyykkikoneeseen piiloon ennen kuin isä voi nähdä niitä.

 

*

 

_Anteeksi etten ehtinyt varoittaa ja jouduit sillä tavalla lähtemään. Puhelimesi laturi on täällä._

Rahikainen hymähtää ja hieroo otsaansa rystysillä. Naputtaa takaisin.

_elä suotta, et sie tienny_

_tääl on varalatureita_

_pärjään niillä_

_lähtikö se jo_

_Lähti._

_Luojan kiitos_

_Tuletko huomenna?_

_vai tuunko vielä tänään_

Rahikainen vilkaisee kelloa ja poistaa kirjoittamansa viestin, muotoilee uuden.

_juu mie tuun_

_mut käytät sie rekon sitte_

_ennen ku meet_

_ku miun pitäs käydä koululla_

_Käytän, ja ruokin myös. Iltapäivälläkö sinä tulet?_

_joskus sillon juu_

_pistän viestii_

_Tee niin._

_Minä menen nukkumaan_

_juu_

_kauniita unia <3_

_ja oman kullan kuvia_

_kullan kullin kuvia_

_Hyvää yötä_

Rahikainen katsoo viestiä aikansa, mutta laittaa sitten puhelimen pois, käpertyy parempaan asentoon nojatuolissa. Katsahtaa televisioon, johon on jäänyt jokin uutislähetys pyörimään.

”Niin mikä siel kävi et sinä tänne pakenit”, Riitaoja kysyy sohvalta. Rahikainen havahtuu ja toivoo, ettei näyttänyt kovin hölmöltä hetki sitten.

”Sen isse tuli yllätyskäynnille”, hän sanoo. ”Se on vähän. Semmonen. Nii mie lähin sitte.”

”Aa. Eikö sen isä”, Riitaoja aloittaa, miettii, muuttaa kysymystään. ”Tietääkö se sinusta?”

”No. Tietää se että mie oon olemassa. Nyt.” Rahikainen virnistää. ”Mut ei. Ei se silleen tiijä.”

Riitaoja huokaa. Hörppää teetään ja painautuu mukavammin Lehdon kainaloon. ”Minä pelekäsin pitkään etten minä vois kertoo. Kun meillä on aika uskovaista väkeekin. Ja niin.”

”Niinniin”, Rahikainen nyökkää. Sellaista hän on arvellut, vaikkei sitä tietenkään pelkän kaulassa roikkuvan rippiristin takia kai pitäisi olettaa. ”Kerroit kumminki?”

”Juu, johan minä lukiossa”, Riitaoja sanoo. ”Hyvin ne sen otti. Turhaan pelekäsin, onneks. Käyään sateenkaarimessuissakin nykyään.” Hän nielaisee loput teensä ja laskee kupin syliinsä, asettelee Lehdon käsivartta paremmin ympärilleen. Lehto äännähtää hajamielisesti, muttei siirrä katsettaan televisiosta. ”Ootko sinä kertonu sinun perheel?”

”Ehän mie oo”, Rahikainen vastaa. ”Muttei se oo siitä et mie pelekäisin. Miust se vaan on miun oma asia eikä niijen.”

Riitaoja nyökkää miettiväisenä. Rahikaisen puhelin tärähtää ja sen näyttö välkähtää. Rahikainen avaa sen ja lukee viestin. Huokaa ja rypistää otsaansa.

”Voi vittu, siinä paha missä mainittaan.”

”Mitä nyt?”

”Äite muuttaa ens kuus. Miun pittää käyvä sielä hakemassa miun omat kamat ennen sitä. Ku se talo myyvään ku ei se issekää sielä ennää oo.”

Rahikainen ei vastaa viestiin mitään. Äkkiä kaikki vain vituttaa. Kohta hän nouseekin ylös ja sulkeutuu suosiolla omaan huoneeseensa, muttei saa nukutuksi pitkään aikaan.

 

*

 

”Janne”, Lammio kysyy puolisentoista viikkoa myöhemmin illalla pyyhkiessään jättämiään roiskeita kosteuspyyhkeellä Rahikaisen iholta, ”mitä jos – ajatuksen tasolla, mitä jos – sitten kun minä valmistun, muutettaisiin yhteen?”

Rahikainen miettii hetken, venyttelee sängyllä. Katsoo sitten häntä pohtivasti.

”Ei tähän?”

”Ei. Olen ajatellut muuttaa joka tapauksessa, mutta. Niin. Se on vain ajatus.”

Kaksin olisi varaa järkevän kokoiseen asuntoon ja kenties järkevälle paikallekin. Rahikaisen ei tarvitsisi olla pakovalmiina, jos isä tai äiti tunkisivat avaimillaan käymään. Se, että isä oli viimeksi odottanut Lammiota, oli ollut pelkkää hyvää tuuria ja sattumaa.

”Oot sie kattonu jo jottain?”

”En. Kuten sanoin, tämä on vain ajatus.”

”Niihä sie sanoit.”

”Mitä sinä sanot?”

Rahikainen on hetken hiljaa.

”Mie en sano ei”, hän lausuu sitten varovasti. ”Kahtotaan.”

Rahikainen ei voi väittää, etteikö olisi kiinnostunut ideasta, mutta hän on myös varuillaan. Ei hän epäile, ettei joka tapauksessa tulisi viettämään Lammion luona suurinta osaa ajastaan, ja pelkästään siksi hän ymmärtää, että Lammion idea olisi vain käytännöllinen. Toisaalta, eikö se tekisi heistä teknisesti ottaen, mitä, avoparin? Se kuulostaa Rahikaisesta kammottavalta, nostattaa vaistomaisen pakokauhureaktion. Eivät he vieläkään kutsu toisiaan poikaystäviksi, vaikka ovat olleet jo pitkään yhdessä melko vakavasti, ja heidän rakkaudentunnustuksensa ovat rehellisiä ja tulevat helposti, vaikka niitä harvakseltaan ääneen tiputellaankin. Virallisesti he saavat vehdata toisten kanssa, vaikka edes Rahikaista se ei ole kiinnostanut enää aikoihin. Mutta silti. Muutossa piilee kaikesta huolimatta sellainen näkymätön askel, joka tekisi kaikesta kerralla pelottavan suurta ja virallista.

Mutta olisihan se käytännöllistä. Ehkä Rahikainen voisi huijata itseään. Ajatella sitä kämppispohjalta. Se voisi toimia. Kolmio, kummallekin näennäinen oma alue, ja sitten yhteistä tilaa. Itse asiassa se voisi toimia oikein hyvin.

On vain sellainen pikkuseikka, että jos hän muuttaa, hän menettää oman turvapaikkansa Lehdon ja Määtän luona. Menettää Lehdon ja Määtän, yrittää panikoiva ääni hänen mielessään lietsoa, mutta kyllähän Rahikainen oikeasti tietää, ettei se ihan niinkään ole. Eivät Määttä ja Lehto hänen elämästään katoa, vaikkeivät he asuntoa jakaisikaan. Ja kuka sitäkään tietää, aikooko Määttäkin muuttaa Lahtisen luo nyt, kun he ovat lopulta saaneet ne sormuksetkin hankittua. Jos niin käy, olisiko heillä Lehdon kanssa kaksistaan varaa asua siinä kämpässä? Vai muuttaisiko Riitaoja ehkä vapautuvaan huoneeseen? Hemmetti, siitä tulisi kiusallista. Yksittäiset päivät kolmantena pyöränä ovat asia erikseen, mutta pariskunnan seurassa asuminen kokoaikaisesti? Ei sitä jaksaisi, vaikka olisikin yleensä muualla.

”Minä menen suihkuun”, Lammio keskeyttää hänen ajatuksenjuoksunsa. Rahikainen kohottaa suupieltään, kun hän nousee ja rutistaa kosteuspyyhkeen nyrkkiinsä mennessään.

”Miepä sitte tupakille.”

Lammio ojentaa hänelle kylpytakin sulkeutuessaan vessan oven taa. Parvekkeen kylmässä ilmassa Rahikainen kärvistelee puolentoista tupakan läpi, tuijottaa kevätsateen valumista pleksiä pitkin. Ei hänen _tarvitse_ pelätä mitään tässä. Hän ei vain tiedä, miksi hänen olonsa on näin orpo.

 

*

 

Sen viikon perjantaina Rahikainen lähtee kotiinsa Pohjois-Karjalaan, ensin junalla Joensuuhun ja siitä vielä bussilla Kontiolahdelle. Lammio jää kirjoittamaan, eikä häntä oikeastaan haittaa ollenkaan, että Rahikainen on poissa. Kai hän ahdistui Lammion ehdotuksesta, ja olihan se kai typerä heitto, mutta ei hän sano siitä mitään. Ja tietenkin voi olla, että heillä hankaa juuri sillä viikolla ristiin muuten vain. Joka tapauksessa viikonloppuna heidän väleillään on aikaa tuulettua, Lammiolla aikaa saada analyysiosio ja loppuerittely kuntoon, ja Rahikainen ehtii hoitaa mitä ikinä hän menikään susirajalle hoitamaan. Lammio ei huomannut kysyä, mitä hän siellä. Kaipa hän sunnuntaina palaa.

Ja sunnuntaina hän palaakin, varoittamatta, niin että Lammio on saada sydänkohtauksen kun ulko-ovi kolahtaa auki. Ärsyttää, kuinka se ärsyttää. Kai se on stressi. Hän puree hammasta, kun Rahikainen heittää raskaan kuuloisen urheilukassinsa jonnekin vierashuoneen suunnille ja äänistä päätellen rapsuttaa tervehtimään juossutta Rekoa. Kohta hän maleksii olohuoneen puolelle, mutisee jonkinlaisen tervehdyksen ja rojahtaa sohvalle hänen viereensä niin, että kone on lentää hänen sylistään.

”Katso vähän”, Lammio äsähtää.

”No vittu anteeks.”

Vielä on hyvä kirjoitusvauhti päällä, ei hän sitä tähän voi lopettaa. Hän siis keskittyy työhönsä ja jättää Rahikaisen kommentin ja äänensävyn omaan arvoonsa. Hän kirjoittaa nopeissa, ryöpsähtelevissä spurteissa tarkistaen välillä lähteitään kulmat kurtussa. Tarpeekseen saatuaan hän tallentaa tiedoston ja läimäyttää koneensa kiinni, asettaa sen turvallisesti nurkkaan. Katsoo Rahikaista, jota joko vituttaa Lammion käytös tai sitten jokin muu.

”Miten kotona meni?” hän kysyy.

Rahikainen selvästi miettii hetken vastaustaan, mutta päästää sitten vain epämääräisen äänen ja säestää sitä aivan yhtä epämääräisellä kädenliikkeellä. Ilme on niin kova, ettei Lammio saa siitä selvää.

”No.”

Lammion äänestä varmaan kuuluu kärsimätön nuotti. He ovat sopineet että puhuisivat enemmän, mutta ei siitä tahdo tulla mitään, jos Rahikainen vain houkuttelee häntä artikuloimaan ajatuksensa eikä sitten itse tee samaa. Nytkin hän vain mutisee jotain ja huokaa. Lammio odottaa hetken, mutta kun Rahikainen ei jatka, hän äännähtää uudestaan kysyvästi.

”Saatana semmosta… passiivisaggressiivista paskaa”, Rahikainen murahtaa.

”Puhutko sinä minusta vai viikonlopusta”, Lammio kysyy. ”Koska minä en osaa sanoa, ja olen pahoillani, mutta tämä – ”

”Ei, Henrik, elä viihti, emmie aina siusta puhu”, Rahikainen ärähtää. ”Mie vaan…”, hän yrittää, mutta luovuttaa ja huokaa ja raastaa hiuksiaan.

”Janne.”

”Anteeks”, Rahikainen mutisee. On hetken hiljaa. Sitten: ”Muistaksie kun mie kerroin että miun porukat erroo?”

Lammio nyökkää, kyllähän Rahikainen on kaiken keskellä jossain maininnut, varmaan kertoessaan miksi palasi joulun jälkeen suunnittelemaansa aiemmin.

”No miun äite muuttaa. Nii mie olin sielä nytten kahtomassa halluunks mie sieltä jottain mikä muuten mänis kirpputorille. Ja se vaan. Vittuku sielä tuntu ettei ossaa mittään sannoo oikein ettei se alakanu väittää että mie otan issen puolta siinä jupakassa. Mie vaan kun en halluu kuulla siitä yhtään mittään. Enkä mie sitä, kyllä mie tiijän että isse ja tää sen veto on iha perseestä mutta nii se on kyllä vähän sekin ku sillä tavalla syylistettää. Että jossen mie äitii auta kantammaan muuttokamoja nii se on sama ku auttasin issee. Tommosta. Vittu semmosta jaksa.”

Rahikaisen on varmaan tarvinnut purkaa tämä, koska sana sanalta hän vaikuttaa rentoutuvan. Hän jopa naurahtaa kuivasti.

”Mie luulen etten mie lähe sinnepäin maalimaa ny iha hetkeen.”

Lammio katsahtaa terävästi.

”Et kai sinä välejä katkaissut?”

”En, ehen”, Rahikainen toppuuttelee, ”ei vaa oo yhtään mittään asjaa. Kylhä myö soitellaan nii kai mie tiijän sitte millon sinne viihtii männä. Nyt vaan. Kun vittu.”

”Semmoista passiivisaggressiivista paskaa”, Lammio täydentää, ja Rahikainen suo hänelle vaisun hymyn. Käpertyy lähelle, nojaa päänsä hänen olalleen.

”Mites kandi.”

”Tässähän se. Tämä versio on aika lailla valmis, mutta se pitää vielä huomenna katsoa läpi ja laittaa oikolukuun. Sitten voi alkaa seuraavaa versiota siitä.”

”Hyvä homma”, Rahikainen mumisee ja äännähtää tyytyväisesti, kun Lammio vie kätensä selvittelemään takkuja hänen hiuksissaan. Äännähtää tyytyväisemmin, kun Lammio kohta painaa huulensa hänen ohimolleen.

 

*

 

Sinä yönä Rahikainen on se, joka etsiytyy Lammion syleilyyn. Lammio ei ajattele siitä paljoa silitellessään hajamielisiä kuvioita hänen selälleen, kuuntelee vain hengitystä, joka on rauhallinen, muttei hidastu sen merkiksi, että Rahikainen nukkuisi.

”Minnuu pelottaa”, Rahikainen katkaisee äänettömyyden niin yllättäen, että tuskin kuiskausta voimakkaampi toteamus leikkaa ilmaa. ”Kun mie en tiijä mitä tapahtuu. Kun mie luulen että tuo Määttä muuttaa lähitulevaisuuvessa meijän kämpästä pois, ja jos se mennee nii varmaan Lehtokin sitte. Ja kun mie kahtelen noita miun porukoita. Kun – mie en tainnu kertoo, että isse piti jottain peliä sen sen nykysen kanssa äiten selän takana yli vuojen. Melekein kaks. Ja se kerto äitelle vasta kun se toinen oli tullu paksuks ja se päättiki että haluu perustaa sen kanssa perheen iha alusta asti.”

”Et kertonut”, Lammio vahvistaa hiljaa, lopettamatta silittämistään.

”Ja äitellä sitten taas, mie ymmärrän että se on vihanen ja mie ymmärrän että se on katkera ja sillä on siihen oikeus. Mutta se purkaa sen pelekästään ja ainoastaan minnuun ja mie en helevetti ymmärrä miks. Tai kyllä mie tiijän ettei niilä hyvin menny mut ei kai se helevetti minun vika oo että kittuutti vitusti liijan monta vuotta sen takkii että niilä on miut. Miehä en hitto oo teinikkää ollu monneen vuoteen. Sillonki oisivat voineet iha hyvin.”

Lammio päästää myöntävän äänen. Rahikainen huokaa ja liikahtaa, tuntuu hieman jännittyvän.

”Ja mie pelekään kun. Jos myö muutettaan yhteen. Kun mie kyllä halluisin, mie tiijän että se ois fiksuu, mutta kun myö riijellään kumminkin. Nii jos myö asutaan kimpassa nii eihä miula sillon oo mittään ommaa paikkaa ennää mihin lähtee rauhottummaan. Kun mie luulen että mie tarviin jonku semmosen. Mikä on vähän erillään. Kun mie en halluu, mie pelekään että jos – tai jos myö – ”

Hänen äänensä vavahtaa, ja Lammio vetää hänet tiukemmin rintaansa vasten. Vie kämmenen selältä niskalle ja on pitkään hiljaa.

”Niin”, hän lopulta sanoo. Kyllä hän tietää, mitä Rahikainen tarkoittaa. Kyllä se häntä huolettaa itseäänkin. Rahikainen hengittää terävästi, hankalan kuuloisesti, nielaisee ja puristaa hänen olkaansa kipeästi. Kauanko lie tätäkin miettinyt.

”Pystyttäänkö myö siihen”, hän kysyy niin hiljaa, niin vaimeasti Lammion ihoa vasten, ettei hän ole saada selvää. Lammio huokaa ja miettii, liu’uttaa kämmenensä taas Rahikaisen niskalta selälle.

”On tässä ennenkin pystytty aika paljoon”, hän toteaa sitten. ”Olen minä valmis ainakin yrittämään.”

Rahikaisen päästämä ääni on joko tuhahdus, huokaus, naurahdus tai nyyhkäisy, kun hän rentoutuu Lammion syleilyyn.

 

*

 

Lammio lähettää päättötyönsä oikoluettavaksi kurssitoverilleen, saa sen seuraavana päivänä takaisin, ja tekee tekstiin muutaman korjauksen saamiensa kommenttien mukaan. Lukee vielä koko tutkielman arvioivalla silmällä läpi.

Sitten hän voi hyvällä omallatunnolla tallentaa tiedoston viimeisen kerran.

”Janne”, hän huikkaa matkalla olohuoneeseen, ja toistaa päästyään sinne ja istuessaan Rahikaisen viereen. Rahikainen ottaa kuulokkeet korviltaan ja katsoo kysyvästi.

”Minä lähetin sen.”

Rahikaisen kasvot sulavat hymyyn, joka kilpailee loistossaan toukokuun ilta-auringon kanssa. Lammiotakin hymyilyttää, kun Rahikainen vetää hänet suudelmaan.

”Sie teit sen.”

Lammio nyökkää. Ei se vielä todelliselta tunnu, eikä tämä tietenkään automaattisesti valmistumista tarkoita, mutta käytännössä se taitaa kyllä olla niin. Vaikea sitä on käsittää.

”Arvaa mitä mie tein”, kysäisee Rahikainen vuorostaan.

”Kerro.”

”Mie katoin meille kämppiä.”

Hän kääntää läppäriään niin, että Lammiokin näkee. Hänellä on useampi sivusto auki, yhtiöiden ja yksityisten asuntoja. Vaihtoehtoja vaikka kuinka.

”Teetkö tilaa”, Lammio sanoo ja asettuu paremmin katsomaan. Tähän voi mennä aikaa.

 

*

 

Kaikki tapahtuu lopulta nopeammin ja kivuttomammin kuin Rahikainen on pelännyt. Silti sinä päivänä, kun he istuvat olohuoneessaan ja Määttä ilmoittaa, että hän ja Lahtinen muuttavat yhteen nyt, kun Lahtinen kohta valmistuu valtiotieteiden kandidaatiksi, tuntuu se jotenkin äkkinäiseltä uutiselta. Vaikka sitä on uumoillut ja siihen on yrittänyt totuttautua, ei siihen kuitenkaan lopulta ole ehtinyt valmistautua kunnolla.

Etenkään siihen ei ole osannut asennoitua, että he muuttavatkin Tampereelle. Lahtinen on hakenut sinne johonkin maisteriohjelmaan, ja Määttäkin on saanut yhden melko varman työpaikan ja pari haastattelua senkin lisäksi.

”Huhhuh”, on kaikki, mitä Rahikainen pystyy sanomaan.

”Koska”, Lehto kysyy.

”Kahen kuukauven sissään”, Määttä sanoo. ”Se pittää meijän ensin ehkä assuu Yrjön äitellä, mutta on me kämppiä kahteltu jo.”

”Vai niin.” Lehtokin taitaa olla aika sanaton, vaikkei hän muutenkaan liikoja haastele.

”Tuutteko auttammaan sitten kun muutettaan.”

”Totta kai”, Rahikainen ja Lehto vastaavat lähes yhdestä suusta, ja Määtän suupieli kiertyy hymyyn.

”Kaarnalta täytyy kysyä, mutta mun pitäisi saada kärry tai paku käyttöön, kumpi vaan on parempi.”

”Paku lie helepompi, vaan voishan se peräkärrykin varmuuven varalta hyvä olla.”

”Kysyn alkuviikosta.”

”Mitenkä te sitten tämän asunnon kanssa”, Määttä kysyy.

”No mie oon kanssa muuttamassa Henrikin kanssa yhteen, että niin”, Rahikainen sanoo vähän nopeammin kuin tarvitsisi. Aihe ei ole tullut puheeksi kertaakaan, eikä hän ole valmistautunut nyt mihinkään vedonlyönteihin tai muihin vittuiluihin. Lehto ja Määttä eivät kuitenkaan kommentoi mitään, tuijottavat vain pitkään.

”No en minä tähän saatana yksinään ala jäädä. Vittu mikä vuokra”, Lehto mutisee sitten.

”Muuta sieki kuule vaa Riston kanssa kimppaan. Halavempaa se kahestaan on.”

Lehto ei vastaa mitään, puree vain hammasta nojatuolissaan.

”Tai tiijänhän mie usseitakin jokka mielellään tulis tähän miun ja Määtän pojan huoneisiin, jos sie tähän – ”

”En minä helvetti tänne jää.”

”Vaan kysykkö Rahikainen siltä kuovilta tulisko se kanssa kamoja kantammaan. Toki me muutettaan teijät sitten kanssa.”

”Mie kysyn”, Rahikainen lupaa. Sydän hakkaa kovin nopeasti, mutta enää ei ahdista. Oikeastaan häntä melkein innostuttaa, jotenkin varovaisesti. Kaikki tapahtuu.

 

*

 

Kriteerit ovat yksinkertaiset: kaksi makuuhuonetta pitää olla, kummallekin oma tila, ja lemmikkejä täytyy saada pitää. Muuten mielipiteitä on lähinnä Lammiolla. Se tekee etsinnästä yksinkertaisempaa. Sopiva paikka löytyykin nopeammin kuin se koskaan olisi löytynyt, jos Rahikainen olisi alkanut kommentoimaan jokaista asiaa.

Lehto muuttaa lopulta samaan aikaan kuin Rahikainen. Hän muuttaa kuin muuttaakin Riitaojan kanssa yhteiseen kämppään, Riitaojan ensimmäiseen asuntoon poissa perheen luota. Riitaoja näyttää Rahikaiselle puhelimestaan asunnon pohjapiirustuksen, ja sen perusteella paikka vaikuttaa melko pieneltä, mutta siinä on erillinen makuuhuone ja tupakeittiö, ja tuskin he enempää tarvitsevatkaan. Riitaojan perhe avustaa heitä, ja Määttä tulee sitten Tampereelta auttamaan Rahikaista ja Lammiota. Palkaksi riittää pari kaljaa, ja että saa majoittua Rahikaisen huoneeseen laitettavalla runkopatjalla.

Lammio ajaa Lehdon pomon pakettiautoa, ja Rahikaisen hommaksi jää ajaa Lammion auto uudelle asunnolle.

”Vaan kuinka sinulla ei peräkoukkua tässä ole”, Määttä ihmettelee.

”Ei ole ollut tarvetta”, Lammio vastaa lyhyesti. Ei epäystävällisesti, mutta ei hän silti oikein tunnu tietävän, kuinka olla Rahikaisen ystävien seurassa. Tämä on kuitenkin vasta toinen kerta, kun hän Määtänkin tapaa.

Ja onhan Lammiolla muutakin mieltä kiristämässä. Hän on kertonut isälleen muuttavansa pian, mutta ei sitä, minne tai kenen kanssa. Isän omistama asunto on hänen käytössään vielä tämän kuukauden, kun Rahikainen jo täysipäiväisesti asuu uudessa paikassa. Sen jälkeen Lammio virallisesti valmistuu, ja ilmeisesti sitä aiotaan juhlistaa vanhempien luona.

Rahikainen ei tiedä Lammion säätämisen kaikkia yksityiskohtia. Hänestä se kaikki kuulostaa tarpeettoman hankalalta, mutta parempi kai olla puuttumatta liikaa. Lammio pitää mieluummin sen osan elämäänsä vain itsensä ja vanhempiensa välisenä. Kai hän tietää, mitä tekee.

Vanha tukikohta näyttää surkealta tyhjillään, ja siivoamisesta huolimatta repsottavat kulmat repsottavat ja tekevät tilasta ankean. Rahikainen vilkaisee viimeisen kerran ympärilleen puristaen kädessään kirjekuorta, jossa on Lehdon ja hänen avaimet. Ne pitää heittää vuokraisännälle matkan varrella. Yllättävän haikea olo tästä kaikesta tulee.

Puhelin tärähtää takataskussa, kun hän astuu alaovesta ulos, ja hän katsoo viestin otsa rypyssä avatessaan Lammion auton kuskinpuoleisen oven.

”Lehtoko”, Lammio kysyy.

Rahikainen pudistaa päätään. Pitkään hän on hiljaa ja yrittää hahmottaa vastaustaan. Sitten hän kohottaa katseensa näytöstä.

”Miul on pikkuveli.”

Lammio ja Määttä katsovat häntä ja toisiaan. Lammio avaa jo suunsa kuin onnitellakseen, mutta Rahikainen istuu autoon ja vyöttää itsensä.

”Männään.”

 

*

 

Laatikot puretaan toistaiseksi vähän miten kuten, sillä iso osa Lammion tavaroista on vielä pakkaamatta. Vuodesohva tänne on ostettu ja tuotu olohuoneeseen, ja Rahikaiselle pyhitettyyn pienempään makuuhuoneeseen myös runkopatja, johon hän ei jaksa ruuvata jalkoja. Lammio katsoo kärsivän näköisenä, kun Rahikainen ja Määttä vain kaatavat patjan nurkkaan, mutta ei sano mitään.

”Nukutko ennemmin sohvalla, vai – ”, hän aloittaa, mutta epäröi.

”Vaan minäpä nukun missä vain. Kunhan joku tyyny on.”

Lammio ei jää yöksi; hänen äitinsä on jo pidemmän aikaa puhunut tulevansa iltakahville, ja tämä päivä hänen sitten ilmeisesti oli pakko valita. Ainakin hän varoittaa etukäteen tulostaan. Rahikainen ja Määttä jäävät sisustamattomaan asuntoon seuranaan Netflix ja lavallinen kaljaa.

”Pärjäätkö sinä”, Lammio kysyy Rahikaiselta hiljaa eteisessä.

”Missä? Mie meinasin kyssyy siulta tuota.”

”Sen uutisen kanssa. Että sinusta tuli isoveli?”

”Isoveli”, Rahikainen tuhahtaa. Sana vetää suupieltä virneeseen. ”Kaippa mie. Vaikka ouvoltahan se tuntuu.”

”Varmasti.”

”Isse käski soittaa. Mutten mie taija ennen ko huomenna. Kyl mie pärjään.”

Lammio hymähtää. ”Pitihän minun kysyä. Millainen poikaystävä ei kysy.”

Rahikainen melkein tukehtuu sylkeensä. Sydän jättää pari lyöntiä välistä, ja hän änkyttää hetken ennen kuin saa vastattua mitään järkevää. Lammion hymy on jäykkä ja melko väkinäinen. Joskus hän on helvetin huono peittämään sen, kun häntä jännittää. Hän tietää yhtä hyvin kuin Rahikainen tökkäävänsä kepillä jäätä, mutta pakko se oli kai tehdä ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Ja vaikka Rahikaisen posket helottavat punaisina ja hänen mielensä tuntuu kulkevan erillään ruumiista, jää ei murru.

”Mie rakastan sinnuu”, hän lopulta sanoo kovin ohueksi käyneellä äänellä, ja Lammion hymy sulaa aidoksi. Rahikaisesta tuntuu, että hänen hallitun pehmeässä uloshengityksessään on helpotuksen huokaus.

Jos hän kovin typerästi hymyilee palatessaan olohuoneeseen Lammion mentyä, ei Määttä ainakaan sano siitä mitään tölkkiä ojentaessaan.

**Author's Note:**

> mie tiiän että tuosta lopusta olis saanut vaikka kuinka hyvän ja mehukkaan draaman mut mie en jaksa. mie haluan elämääni just nyt vain pehmeitä ja onnellisia asioita ja mie oon tän aauun jumala ja päätin nyt tälleen ja heitän glitteriä päälle. perkele. nyt ollaan onnellisia.
> 
> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
